Well control and well integrity involve the placement of barriers for reducing or eliminating passage of fluid, gases, vapors and/or condensate beyond a defined boundary. Wellhead outlets are barriers that allow for cables, fibers, cap tubing, conductors and other communication lines to enter a well, thus allowing for communication to downhole sensors and equipment. These downhole devices receive electrical, hydraulic or optical signals along communication lines to power, cycle, interrogate or actuate the device. A feed through may be used to provide a path for the communication lines extending between the downhole devices and surface equipment or subsea equipment. In many applications, the wellhead outlets are designed to satisfy safety standards dictated by governing bodies that specify wellhead outlet standards. These standards address various conditions related to pressure, temperature, explosive potential, and other conditions. Examples of such standards include fire rating standards defined in ATEX, IECEx, NEC and AEx.